Where I Stood
by HappyEndings831
Summary: D/E. Set in the future. AU. Stefan apologizes, Elena muses, and Damon likes Elena's lips? R&R.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned. L.J. Smith, the CW, and their associates do! The only thing that belongs to be is the plot for this story. This is for entertainment purposes only!**

**I have fallen in love with, yet another, song. This one is called "Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins. She's so talented, so maybe you should check her music out some time. ;) This is kind of the guy version, I guess. This is mostly from Stefan's perspective on Elena moving on with Guess-Who! I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for the support! R&R! -Andy :)  
**

* * *

"Whatever you're trying to say, just say it," she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him, "because you keep changing the subject and I hate it."

He sighed, "I…I've never told you this, but I'm extremely sorry."

Elena's narrowed eyes grew wide, "Stefan…"

"No, let me finish," he interrupted, "I know I hurt you, not just once, but numerous times. You may never forgive me, but I have to tell you this or I fear we'll never be on even ground again." Stefan sucked in a deep breath, "When I broke it off with you…it wasn't about you. It was about me. I wasn't ready to be loved so soon after Katherine. And, I am so extremely sorry."

Elena began to speak but Stefan held up a hand, quieting her, "Let me finish," a few stray tears made their way down his face, "I know you're happy, and I am happy for you - never doubt that. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope for it

"My brother has made it clear as day that if I were to ever hurt you again he would drive a stake through my heart. I have no intention of hurting you ever again.

"I still love you, and I still loved you when I told you that I didn't love you. It killed me to lie to you like that - again, I am sorry. I wish you and Damon the best, even though it pains me immensely. I sincerely hope that we can still be friends, or, at least, acquaintances."

Elena could feel the tears running down her face as she cleared her throat, "I don't know where to begin." Stefan smiled sadly at her as she continued a moment later, "I'm sorry that you were still hurting from Katherine and I'm sorry that I changed your heart irrevocably.

"You left a mark on my heart that I'm sure will never go away. There was a good thing though that happened because of us: your brother and me," she smiled through her tears and clutched Stefan's hand, "I don't know how to explain it, but it's this type of love that, to be honest, I don't think you and I ever shared. I would have never known this type of tenderness…in my soul and my heart and mind if you hadn't hurt me.

"I still love you too, but not in the way that you seem to love me. I admit, my heart aches from time to time because of you," she stared into his eyes, "You took a part of me when you left and I think Damon somehow rebuilt a new, different part of me that made up for what was lost."

She squeezed his hand, "I think we can still be friends, and I'm sure that Damon will kill you if you ever hurt me again," she smirked, "He did tie you up with vervain laced ropes when you broke up with me. And, I believe, after all that we've been through, we can never be anything more than friends," she smiled at him, "but we can never be less than friends either."

Stefan sniffled and smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her cheek, "Thank you."

"You're forgiven, by the way," Elena stood a few moments later, "I'm meeting Damon soon."

"Then, I'd better leave," Stefan smiled and hugged her before he left the boarding house.

Damon, his brother, was coming in at the exact same time, "Hello, brother."

Stefan smiled at him, "Hello, Damon."

Damon smiled at his brother before entering the boarding house. He was met with Elena sitting in front of the fire. He'd heard the last few bits of Elena and Stefan's conversation and he felt warm inside.

She looked up as he walked into the room. "Hey," Elena smiled at him and bit her lip. He loved when she did that. He could watch her lips all day. Damon loved the way she talked, the way she smiled, the way she bit her lips when she was bored, scared, excited, or shy. He also loved the way her lips felt when they brushed against his.

Damon walked over to the couch and sat beside her. He planted a sweet kiss on her lips, smiled against her mouth, and whispered, "Hi."

She smiled at him and kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you too," and his lips found hers once more.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this. If you didn't like it, don't be a jerk about it, please. Reviews are welcome! Thanks for the support. -Andy :)**


End file.
